


Mesmeric

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "See ya," Terushima had shouted. However, Futakuchi had never expected Terushima to really meet up with him again and he especially hadn't expected to develop certain feelings along the way.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Pls join me in rare pair hell

The volleyball court was louder than usual that day. The squeaking of shoes and the loud smacks of the volleyball hitting the ground resonated through the gym. However, Futakuchi Kenji didn't notice that at all. This was the second set. Dateko had lost the first one and it wasn't looking good for them now either, as they were two points behind and their opponents were already at match point. Sure, it was just a practice match. But still, practice matches were basically a way to find out how two different teams matched up with each other, a way to know who had the upper hand. Not only that, but this practice match was one that Futakuchi really didn't want to lose. After all the training that Dateko went through, he didn't want it to end like this. He didn't want to lose to people like them. And at that very moment the ball hit his side of the court, the sound awfully loud to Futakuchi. And just like that, they lost.

It wasn't like Futakuchi didn't entirely see this coming. After all, the had made sure the entire team trained even harder than usual just for the sake of winning the practice match. After all, unpredictability was the Achilles heel of Dateko. They were excellent blockers and had strengthened their read blocks. But when there was nothing to read, because the opponent simply did something new and near impossible every time, there was nothing to block either. Unpredictability was the thing that would let Dateko down. And that's why he didn't want to lose to Johzenji. Johzenji, a team that was such a formidable opponent mainly because of their unpredictability, their curiosity and their capability to do things that no one expected them to do. 

Futakuchi harbored a feeling of hatred and disgust against them, even though he'd never admit that to his teammates. None of the Johzenji players took volleyball seriously. They all just goofed around, not having a care in the world, not caring about the score or the difference between losing or winning. To them, volleyball was just fun. Nothing more, nothing less. Futakuchi knew that it probably was petty and stupid of him to hate the entire team because of this, but he just did. He hated their playing style. He hated their motivation for playing volleyball. He hated how they took places of teams that did work hard, just because Johzenji could. And he really hated their captain, the one that should've been the one keeping the team together, but instead was the most reckless one of all. So when Dateko lost, Futakuchi kept up the "I'm taking this loss like a worthy captain" act, smiled to his teammates, assured Koganegawa that it wasn't his fault, but then, when he was sure no one would notice his bitterness, he grabbed his bag and walked away.  
He didn't have a destination, he just walked, trying to clear his head from all the dark thoughts clouding together. When he arrived at the vending machine, he decided to stop there and get himself a drink and cool off. He chose to drink a bottle of ice water, sliding the necessary coins into the slot. When he had retrieved his drink, he sat down on the nearby bench, quietly sipping on the water. Futakuchi didn't really know what he had to do next. The obvious step would be more training, but what if he simply wasn't capable enough? What if Futakuchi would never be the captain that Dateko needed to make that final stretch, that final leap to victory? What if he would just end up ruining everything? Suddenly, Futakuchi bolted up. Someone had laid a hand on his shoulder and had started kneading. Futakuchi turned around, still a bit jumpy after being scared like that, and faced Terushima, the captain he despised so much.

"Maaan! Your shoulders are so tense! You should chill sometimes, y'know? You are like, all serious, that can't be good for you, right?" Terushima's voice was just like the rest of him : loud and open. Futakuchi furrowed his brows, sitting down again. "Whatever. I'm just doing what's good for the team. It's not your place to decide how I should act." Terushima didn't seem bothered or even a bit surprised by Futakuchi's stingy remark, instead sticking out his tongue, revealing his piercing. "So serious! That match against you guys was intense, though! I'm surprised that we won!" Terushima walked up to the vending machine too and getting a can of coke. "You won because we didn't know your next move. We're still working on countering things like that." Terushima laughed loud and boisterously. "That's not your fault! Even I didn't have a clue what we were going to do half of the time! Then again, that's just how our team rolls, I guess!"   
"That must be an amazing strategy in official matches," Futakuchi deadpanned. Either Terushima didn't notice his sarcasm or chose not to react on it, because he still sounded completely happy when he responded. "Yeah, it's not really that handy in official matches. But well, it's nice like this, I wouldn't have it another way." Terushima sat down next to Futakuchi. The latter couldn't help but inch away a little, while responding with a neutral, almost uninterested sounding "sure". After that, a silence dropped. Futakuchi didn't know what to say, and honestly didn't even feel like saying anything. Terushima's lack of tact annoyed him. He knew that maybe he was overreacting and that Terushima wasn't even acting that rude, but he was still caught up in his toxic thoughts from earlier. However, maybe he should apologize or try to make conversation? Just when he was about to say something, even if it was just to break the awkward silence between the two, when a brown haired girl who he recognized as Johzenji's manager. "Terushima," she shouted, "come, we're going soon!" Terushima stood up and headed towards the girl. Just when Futakuchi thought Terushima had forgotten him, the latter turned around and flashed Futakuchi a blinding smile. "See you," he said, and before Futakuchi could even respond, Terushima had already turned his back on him and left.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18:05 Terushima Yuuji  
> DON'T WORRY BABE IT'LL BE FUN CYA TOMORROW BYE
> 
> 18:05 Futakuchi Kenji  
> You're actually serious im

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nervously slides in chat fic segments hoping no one will be annoyed that I only write chat fics*

For some peculiar, awful reason that Futakuchi didn't know and didn't want to know, he couldn't get Terushima out of his mind. He didn't even knew his particular thoughts when it came to Terushima, especially after that strange conversation? The worst thing was that his teammates and his parents started to ask him what was wrong with him. Even the usually so dense Koganegawa had been more careful around him. Futakuchi couldn't help but feel annoyed when he noticed that his thoughts kept on trailing off to that day. He had to forget it, at least for now. Forget it.

Four days after the practice match, Futakuchi came home feeling absolutely awful. School had been tiring and volleyball training didn't go as well as usual. The first thing he decided to do was to take a shower, after that he'd probably just relax and mess around on his phone. Once Futakuchi was done showering and had dressed himself, he laid down on his bed and unlocked his phone. To his surprise he saw he had a text notification. After briefly hesitating if he really wanted to read the text he decided to just go for it. The sender was unknown.

17:34 Unknown Number  
HE Y 

17:34 Unknown Number  
IT'S ME TERUSHIMA

17:34 Unknown Number  
HOW ARE YOU 

Futakuchi gasped softly when he read the messages. He didn't know how to describe what he was feeling. "What the hell," he whispered. Either he could block Terushima, ignore him, or respond. Futakuchi decided on the latter, even if it was just to know how Terushima got his number.

17:56 Futakuchi Kenji  
How did you get my number.

It didn't even take a minute for Terushima to respond, even though his answer was full of typos. Was Terushima really in that big of a hurry, just to text him? No, probably not, Futakuchi told himself, this was just the way Terushima typed.

17:56 Terushima Yuuji  
Ur senpai Momiwa gav e it 2 me

17:57 Futakuchi Kenji  
It's Moniwa, not "Momiwa". Also how do you even know Moniwa-senpai in the first place?

17:57 Terushima Yuuji  
Lol Im #fame I kno every1

17:58 Futakuchi Kenji  
Your typing is disappointing me so much I can't even describe it.

17:59 Terushima Yuuji  
I'm terribly sorry, my Lord, I was foolish to let myself slip up like that. Please expect better behavior from me, kind sir.

18:00 Futakuchi Kenji  
Get out.

18:00 Terushima Yuuji  
:)

18:00 Futakuchi Kenji  
Why are you even contacting me in the first place?

18:01 Terushima Yuuji  
Lol I promised 2 do tht and u seem interesting 

18:01 Futakuchi Kenji  
I do? Our conversation wasn't exactly lively or anything y'know?

18:01 Terushima Yuuji  
T HATS EXACTLY Y WE NEED 2 TALK MORE

18:01 Futakuchi Kenji  
Oh god no.

18:02 Terushima Yuuji  
TOMORROW AROUND NOON OVER @ UR PLACE HOW BOUT IT

18:02 Futakuchi Kenji  
W h a t

18:02 Futakuchi Kenji  
You??? Don't??? Even??? Know??? Where??? I??? Live???

18:02 Terushima Yuuji  
MONIWA GAVE ME UR ADDRESS

18:03 Futakuchi Kenji  
No I swear to god please don't come I'm not ready and my house isn't either 

18:03 Terushima Yuuji  
ULL NEED A BETTER EXCUSE 2 KEEP ME OUT

18:03 Futakuchi Kenji  
My crops are dying?

18:04 Terushima Yuuji  
hOLY FUCK DID U JUST MEME 

18:04 Futakuchi Kenji  
Yeah??

18:04 Terushima Yuuji  
I LOVE YOU

18:04 Futakuchi Kenji  
No you don't please stay there for now we don't even know each other.

18:05 Terushima Yuuji  
DON'T WORRY BABE IT'LL BE FUN CYA TOMORROW BYE

18:05 Futakuchi Kenji  
You're actually serious im

Futakuchi switched his phone off, a worried frown on his face. What was Terushima even planning? Why did he insist on coming over?  
It wasn't like Futakuchi had been that kind to him. For now, Futakuchi couldn't do anything about it, so he just laid on bed, pondering about what in gods sake tomorrow would bring him.


End file.
